


freefall

by kagurasbuns



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagurasbuns/pseuds/kagurasbuns
Summary: He was used to failure, but it didn't stop him from trying.





	freefall

**Author's Note:**

> This probably happened in F&M universe. Maybe around Chapter 13 to 14-ish. 
> 
> I really just wanted to write Beta Komahina since I'm having trouble with F&M. I still love the ship after all these years, so I just had to write it after such a long time. My thoughtlessly spontaneous writing ended up touching on a serious topic. Don't worry, I'm okay. 
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism is much welcomed and appreciated.

Komaeda stood at the rooftop of a building, the wind blowing past him with the ferocity of a betrayed lover. He looked up at the night sky, considering the tiny little dots that people called twinkles of a miracle. He knew, though, that in his world miracles did not exist. At least, not for him. The closest celestial body that he could attach a positive connotation to was probably the moon. The moon was serene, and it reminded him of his mother, since it was white like her hair. Like Komaeda’s hair himself.

He almost forgot what he was here for. He usually didn’t overthink like this. Maybe it was a good thing, given his intentions…

The rooftop’s edges had a fence that reached up to Komaeda’s chest. The average person could’ve easily vaulted over it, but given Komaeda’s small frame, a little legwork had to be done. If he was the average person, maybe there would be enough time for people to notice what he was trying to do.

But he wasn’t. He grabbed the fence’s bars, turning his gaze down at the road. Rainbow signs of life flashed all over the cityscape. Komaeda wondered how significant a small red splash would be on a beautiful canvas.

Komaeda lifted one of his legs up to the fence with his hands still firm on the bars, and carefully climbed over the barrier. His heartbeat raced, as if it was afraid. He didn’t have a reason to be afraid, really. This wasn’t his first time, and Komaeda knew there was a treacherously high chance this wouldn’t work. Every time he tried to do it, there was always some force of nature that would mysteriously work against his plan—the rope would snap, the knife somehow got lost, the authorities came in suddenly…

The probability didn’t stop him from trying again, though. He was already used to it. Disappointed, but not surprised was always his reaction.

Komaeda’s arms began to sore from carrying his weight. The edge of the rooftop barely had enough space for his feet. He had probably been standing there for a good two minutes or so.

Nobody had noticed him yet.

Komaeda closed his eyes. The wind blew past him, this time with the gentleness of a concerned lover. Despite the cold weather, for some reason he was sweating, and his heartbeat was thumping, like he was on a fever. He shook his head. There was no need to think anymore. It didn’t matter if he was feeling unwell or not. He needed to do this now before someone would notice him.

Closing his eyes tightly shut, Komaeda mustered all of his willpower and let his hands slip away from the fence. At the exact cliche moment he heard a gasp and a shout. Someone calling out _kid_. But it was useless. Komaeda was finally falling. He was falling. The wind was blowing past him like a heartbroken lover.

* * *

Komaeda awoke in a cold sweat, his eyes wide open. His body registered the familiar sensation of fabric and cotton behind his back. Komaeda blinked.

Was he… in bed?

“Hey.” Somebody shook him lightly on the shoulder. Komaeda heard a familiar voice. Was it the one calling out to him? “Komaeda, are you okay?”

Komaeda turned to see his companion and met the concerned gaze from a pair of olive-green eyes. Brown hair.

“Hinata-kun?” The name slipped out from him almost uneasily.

“You were sweating and moving around in your sleep. I touched you, and you were really hot. I thought to wake you up,” Hinata explained.

All at once Komaeda felt the painful fusion of butterflies and bullets inside him. He was dreaming of that beside Hinata. In some way, Komaeda had considered leaving him because he was too tired to wake up anymore.

Komaeda stomached his guilt, trying not to let anything that he just experienced visible.

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked him again.

“Yeah,” Komaeda mumbled, taking a deep sigh. He looked away, unable to help himself. “I just… had a bad dream.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hinata leaned down to face him. A phantom knife danced on Komaeda’s chest; a dangerous waltz.

“N…No,” Komaeda answered.

“Komaeda, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yes, I do. But I don’t want to, because you’ll…”

He stopped himself.

“I’ll what?”

Komaeda’s mind moved in a thousand different directions. His head was pounding because of it. What was he going to say? He had already told himself that he’d trust Hinata more, that he wouldn’t hide things from him anymore. It was just a matter of when he’d do it.

But why couldn’t he say it?

“I’m going to hurt you.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. His brows furrowed in clear distress. “What did you dream about?” His voice reminded Komaeda of the wind in his dream, blowing past him so forcefully.

“I don’t want to say it,” Komaeda answered shakily, a small flare of anger in his voice. He wondered whom was he really angry at.

Hinata looked at him worriedly. It was probably best not to push him at this point, but his chest hurt like crazy. He hated moments like this, when something out of his control would get in his way. Hinata detested being unable to help Komaeda more than anything.

They sat there in silence. After much contemplation, Hinata decided that if he couldn’t help through words, then at the very least he’d use actions. He tentatively reached for Komaeda’s hand and brought it close to his own. Sometimes, there were moments like this that neither of them had control over it. They were sudden and sporadic; always there, as if it were waiting for the perfect opportunity to emerge and poison Komaeda’s spirit. But Hinata refused to let that stop him. To stop them. He would get used to it, and they’d learn to fight it together.

For now, the best he could do was be here to catch Komaeda from falling.


End file.
